


太阳雨

by ritasuzzz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasuzzz/pseuds/ritasuzzz





	太阳雨

阿尔弗雷德认为这会是最好的时机去索取一个吻，完美地获得了一个诱人的湿吻作为奖励，就像是给他干枯的灵魂灌入一杯凉爽新鲜的清水。他压在他身上，手伸进袍子，轻松的握住另一个神的勃起。“哦，你很兴奋？”他在他唇边轻声问道。

“我喝了很多酒。”亚瑟纠正道。“所以你最好利用这一点。”

太阳神轻笑，手掌握住另一个神的勃起，撸了一把，诱使他发出悦耳的喊声。“那么固执。”他柔声道。

“我—我就这样。”

阿尔弗雷德啃咬另一个神的脖子，在他白皙光滑的皮肤上留下细小的吻痕。亚瑟总是躲着他，不让他在自己皮肤上停留太久，直到留下永久的印记。这很遗憾，但是阿尔弗雷德知道为什么——

太多的阳光会让亚瑟消失。

像这样，他们两个在一起，很难得。

即使他们不想这样。

因此他带着被压抑的感情一手滑到另一个神的腿根，手指在外围摩挲了一下，然后插了进去。他总是惊叹于到底为什么，跟其他人不一样，亚瑟那里是湿的。但这确实很适合他。

“你里面湿漉漉的。”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边喃喃低语，指操着亚瑟，后者轻声呻吟着，尴尬地侧过脸。“上帝，你真美。”

“呐——阿—阿尔弗雷德，”

太阳神感觉胸口有一股暖流。“你喊了我的名字。”他说，咬着亚瑟的耳垂。“再说一次。”唯有在此时他才能哄诱他说出他的本名。

只有在此时亚瑟才能呼唤他而不感到心碎。

“阿尔弗雷德——请你——我——啊—啊，”

太阳神微笑，蜷起手指擦过另一个神的敏感点。“你真敏感…你不会让其他人碰你这里，对吧？”

亚瑟发出呛住的声音，但是不管他现在能不能说话，阿尔弗雷多都知道答案。

“你只想属于我，是吗”

“唔！对—对——”

阿尔弗雷德放进第二根手指。然后第三根。“很好。”他柔声说，“我也只想属于你。”然后她的手掌开始抽插，持续的节奏使得他的爱人只能瘫软无助地呻吟。他的体液染湿了一大片云絮。他的气味使人无法自控的飘飘然起来，就像雨水落在干枯的河床上

一般。一个湿闷，诱人的气味。

“求你，给我——”

“我明白。”阿尔弗雷德轻声道。“我也等不了了。”调整位置，他撤出手指，听到另一个神发出一声哀怨的声音，嘴角上扬，接着抬胯，一下子就十分顺利地塞进他体内。

两个神都同时呻吟了起来。

“你这里…比我记忆中要紧……”阿尔弗雷德嘶嘶地说，牢牢地抓住亚瑟的大腿。

雨神抬眼望他，泪水汪汪，潮红的脸带着恍惚的表情。“你那么…美…”亚瑟含糊地说，性爱和酒精麻木了他的舌头。白皙的手指拨开挡住阿尔弗雷德眼睛的刘海。“…就像太阳……”

阿尔弗雷德捧着他的脸，开始缓慢地抽插。“你享受阳光吗？”

“我爱它……”亚瑟在喘息中喃喃道，眼神迷离。这些词语当中隐藏的意思让阿尔弗雷德喉咙发紧。它真的一点都不含蓄。

“我也很爱雨水，你知道的。”

另一个神撇过头。“你从来都没，啊，见过，有那些云在……”

“有时那些云够薄……我就能看到。我可以瞥到一眼。”

“唔……”亚瑟被逗乐了，看着他。“闭上嘴操我吧。”

“你以为我在做什么？”他笑道，稍微抬高雨神的大腿，把他拉的更近一点，加快了节奏。亚瑟仰起头，展露他白皙纤细的脖子，不由自主地拱起背，迎上阿尔弗雷德的动作。

每一个又快又狠的冲刺都伴随着拍打肉体的声音，很快，他们两个都迷失在原始的，本能的性反应当中，白皙的肢体和古铜色的肢体汗淋淋地纠缠在一起。

阿尔弗雷德没法保持抽插的频率，他倾身直视他的爱人，看到他染上的一大片潮红的身体，将他推向极限——他们等待太久了，甜蜜的时刻如此的短暂，可以说是一种悲剧。他知道自己坚持不了多久，他将另一个神的阴茎握在手里，重重地撸动他。亚瑟在他身下难耐的扭动，断断续续的呻吟声转动了几个音节。身下升起薄雾笼罩着他们。

随着高昂的呻吟，雨神射了。远方传来一阵雷鸣。亚瑟紧绷的肌肉紧逼着阿尔弗雷德，他感到自己体内的闸门打开了，接着抽动着射在雨神体内。亚瑟的体液在他的衣服上，他的体液在亚瑟里面。

刚才升起的云雾缭绕成小型的积云，在他们头顶撒下雨水。它们一碰到阿尔弗雷德，就嘶嘶着蒸发掉。

然而雨水滴落在亚瑟的身上，冲刷着他白皙的皮肤。

太阳神有点羡慕他，同时感觉他的爱人被雨水浇得的样子真的很不错，他祖母绿的眼睛在发丝和睫毛间闪闪发亮。

只有阿尔弗雷德才知道为什么雨神的眼睛是绿色的而不是灰色的。

这是因为他不仅只是黑暗和雨水的象征…

他是，完全的，生命力本身。

而太阳神爱他。

END


End file.
